A Ring Made From The Heart
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When it comes to show you love someone. People believe you have to spend a fortune to do so, when all you really need is the passion and drive to create your own gift.


In the culture of love. We have for some reason brainwashed people into believing that buying the biggest and shiniest of diamonds, is the only way to symbolize our love for someone we care about. Well, that couldn't be farther from the truth. One doesn't need to spend thousands of dollars on a rock to say 'I love you' to someone. Rather, all one needs is a symbol that holds their love and the love they have for the person they care for most in this world. Something, our caring panda Po knew all too well. What do I mean by this you may ask yourselves? Well, over the past couple of months since the defeat of the deranged chi stealing Kai. The panda had been creating a small ring in secret. A ring, he had designed from what he calls, 'the love stone'. The stone that he had picked up from when Tigress had demonstrated her skills to him, all that time ago. That wasn't the only special thing about this ring though. He had also designed the top of it in a small circle like where three little compartments laid. Compartments that each carried in them a piece of their history together, and were all secured by a plain see through piece of glass that covered the top of the ring. Pieces that consisted of…no, lets leave that a secret for now. All you need to know, is that he poured every inch of his heart and soul into this gift, that he hoped Tigress would accept from him. A gift that if she took, was accepting the love he has for her. Would she though? Would she accept this gift that any person in the world would be glad to have? Those were the type of questions that were plaguing his mind ever since he had finished the ring a week ago. They were questions though he needed answered, which is where this story of ours begins. For the panda who was dressed in all but his shorts, was all but sweating bullets thanks to the racing heart that laid inside of his chest. This was due to him awaiting the tiger for whom he loved and whom he had invited to meet him in the hall of heroes. Where he couldn't help but pace back and forth steadily in anticipation for her. All the while looking down at the ring he had created for her, which laid in the palm of his right paw.

"Calm yourself Po, this isn't any harder than having to save the world from all those crazed bad guys. In fact, it should be easier. Shouldn't it?" Po asked himself sternly. Allowing his feet to slowly come to a stop, so he could stand completely still. Which gave him the chance to gather his thoughts. While also at the same time, letting himself get some much-needed deep breaths into his lungs. Two things that helped out a little with calming some of his nerves that he was feeling. Yet, neither was enough to calm the still racing heart, and the feeling of hotness that was washing over his body. Making him sigh, with a bit of anger.

"Of course, it isn't easier Po. Who are you kidding? I mean, bad guys are one thing, but this admitting your feelings thing is a whole new kind of obstacle. One you know you have never faced before, which makes it all the scarier doesn't it? Especially…since it's her. The tiger you love and would do anything for." Po told himself in tone that was laced with softness, yet at the same time with worry also. Knowing that what he was about to do, would be him taking the biggest leap he perhaps has ever taken in his whole life. More than when he had told his dad he wanted to be a warrior and not a noodle maker. More than accepting being the Dragon Warrior, and carrying all the responsibilities of it. More than anything, and that's what made his stomach begin to twist and turn violently. As he began to feel like he wasn't ready for this even though he told himself he was. He wanted to tell her when she came, to go back where she came from because what he wanted to tell her wasn't important. He was becoming scarred more so before, and as he looked at the ring hard. He felt something else, like maybe…

"Maybe I should just keep my feelings hidden from you Tigress." Po said to himself in the saddest of tones. Letting his right paw slowly close over the ring, covering it with his now right fist. Upon this action of his though, his ears picked up footsteps coming up from behind him. Causing him turn around, allowing his eyes to be laid upon Tigress who dressed in her yellow outfit. Slowly coming towards him. Making him bring his right arm and paw down to his side, still keeping the ring hidden in his fist. He had also taken some more deep breaths, and began to look the tiger in her ambers eyes after she had stopped inches away from him.

"Hey Po, sorry if I'm a little late to this meeting. Viper needed some help with some stuff." Tigress admitted to him with a warm smile on her face. Hoping he wasn't mad about the time of her arrival, but by the small smile she saw him began to show her in return, he was far from it. In fact, her warm emotion helped him calm his heart. Which in turn, helped him ease the grip he had on the ring.

"Don't worry about it Ti, I'm just glad you're here now. I know this is a bit weird with me asking you to come here without telling you why. I do apologize for that, I really do. It's just that, you have to trust me when I tell you what I wanted to talk to you about is very important. In fact, it's so important that I don't know how to tell you." Po gently told Tigress in a confused tone. Whom after hearing his words and the tone they were spoken in, turned her smile into one of concern. A concern that made her place her right paw gently on the panda's left shoulder.

"What is it Po? You know I'm here for you. You know you can tell me anything that is on your mind, and I'll do my best to help you in any way I can." Tigress told him with care in her voice, letting him know not to be afraid in what he has to tell her. No matter what it be, and as he turned his head to the left to see her comforting paw. While also feeling its gentle touch, he knew now was the time if any to take this huge leap.

"Ok, here it goes." Po whispered, before turning his head back to the felines. At which point, he had slowly lifted his right paw up from his right side. Until it was in front of both of their faces, where he slowly opened his right paw up till what was inside was all but visible to the two of them. Letting him present the ring to Tigress, who had a look of confusion on her face upon seeing it.

"A ring?" Tigress questioned, examining it thoroughly with her sharp eyes. An action Po couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Tigress, this is why I asked you to come here. This little ring right here, but it's not just any kind of ring you can find in a shop around the valley. This ring, was formed by the stone I had picked up all that time ago. When you first showed me your amazing skills in the training grounds. While the contents inside of the ring, is from our history together. For that little piece of gold with red pattern is part of the dragon scroll, that piece right there is a piece of wood taken from one of Shen's ships in Gongmen city's harbor, and that last piece there is a small pile of dirt recovered from where you helped give me the strength to defeat Kai in the spirit realm." Po stated with a happy smile on his face. Recalling the memories of the times they shared together, but as he did, Tigress who had removed her left paw away from Po's left shoulder. Began to look at him with a surprised look, not knowing what to do or say upon listening to the works he had spoke to her. Even more so, as he continued.

"This ring represents what you mean to me Tigress. It represents all the times we had together, both the good and the bad. It represents what you and I have formed over the time we have known each other. Most if not all though, this ring that I put my everything into represents…the love that I have for you." Po stated in a gentle loving tone to the feline in front of him. Allowing himself to have a huge weight being lifted off of him with those last three words he spoke to her. Words he's wanted to tell her for so long now, and as he looked up away from the ring. To the now shocked Tigress. Who was frozen in place, from the words that began to hit her heart like the hardest punch she had ever felt. He had moved his right paw closer to her face, giving her a warm smile. In that moment, Tigress looked away from Po and down to the ring. A ring she could see was crafted just for her fingers alone. A ring that was made out of a undying love for her. A ring, that was made by someone who cared and loved her. Loved her to the point he would collect pieces of their biggest moments together, and in case them in a stone he found to be valuable as a million gold coins. She knew there was only one thing to do, and that was to raise her left up from her left side and pick up the ring from the panda's palm. Where she just starred at in her fingers.

"Po I…" Tigress stuttered out, her left paw shaking a little from holding such an item. She continued this for seconds, until Po brought his right paw down while bringing up his left paw from his left side. Placing his left paw under Tigress' right paw and gently grabbing the ring with his right paw. Where he slowly slipped the ring onto her second left end finger.

"There we go, and it fits perfectly. I love you Tigress, and I hope by accepting this gift that you love me to. If not though, I still want you to keep it. A reminder of our friendship and how much you mean to me." Po softly told her, slowly letting go of her paw and bringing his paws back to their sides. Yet when he did, Tigress looked away from the ring and up to him, where she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, and placed the right side of her head on the middle of his chest. Where she began to rub affectionately, closing her eyes.

"Po, you damn panda. Why did you do this? Why do you have to love me so much to go and do this for me? Of course, I love you, and it's not just because of this ring you gave me. It's also because of how much you mean to me. All those times where I thought I lost you, I thought I had lost my heart as well. Which is why I to wanted to give you something just as you did to show what you mean to me. You beat me to it though." Tigress chocked out, gripping her paws onto the pandas back. Who showed a pure sad smile, before he had wrapped his arms around the tiger's waist. Embracing her against him, feeling her warmth and softness. Whispering ten words to her, that made her never want to let go of him ever again. Those words being…

"Your love is the only gift I could ever need Ti."


End file.
